


Take a long ride on my motorbike, until I'm ready...

by spongeworthy_88



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Freddie Mercury, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Leather Culture, Leather Kink, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spongeworthy_88/pseuds/spongeworthy_88
Summary: Freddie has sex after a night at a leather bar.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Take a long ride on my motorbike, until I'm ready...

Freddie Mercury stood outside the nightclub, taking long drags of his cigarette, glancing at the back door. Every time the door opened, he turned his gaze downward, wrapping his arm around himself. Last thing he needed was to be recognized there. 

Finally, after two and a half cigarettes, when Freddie was sufficiently annoyed, the door opened again and out sauntered Dave. 

“It’s about bloody time!” Freddie said, tossing his cigarette to the pavement. 

Dave got closer, an adorable pout on his face. “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting.”

Freddie took in the tall, husky man standing before him, decked in leather. He scanned down Dave’s body, lingering on the bulge at the left side of his tight pants. You’re forgiven, he thought. Instead, he rolled his eyes. “What if someone saw me out here? Christ, the papers would have a field day.” 

“What does it matter? They have a field day when you so much as use the toilet…” Dave lifted his hand and scanned it across an imaginary headline. “Freddie Mercury took a crap yesterday in London. Exclusive story!” He said in a mock news voice. 

Freddie shoved him playfully, unable to stop from grinning. “I’m serious,” he whined. “Let’s get out of here.”

Dave nodded. “Yes, sir.” He raised his eyebrow as he shot the singer a lustful look, more playful than serious, but one that shot a tingle of anticipation into Freddie’s crotch. “I wish I could throw you over my shoulder,” Dave continued, stepping closer to Freddie, backing him against the wall of the adjacent building. Suddenly, Dave’s eyes didn’t have the playful glint anymore. They were heavy with desire. 

Dave straddled Freddie against the wall, his hips dangerously close to Freddie’s pelvis. The proximity made a tiny moan escape the singer’s throat. Then, he gasped as the other man’s palm came in contact with the front of his leather trousers. Fuck.

Dave rubbed the heel of his hand into Freddie’s growing erection. Freddie bucked forward to meet the pressure, moaning loudly, before realizing and covering his mouth. 

“We should take this…elsewhere,” he breathed, thrusting his hips forward again with a grunt. 

The taller man removed his hand. “My bike’s parked a couple streets over.” He adjusted himself in his pants. 

Freddie’s eyes shot him a worried look. “A motorbike?” 

Dave chuckled, standing up straight and smoothing out his jacket. “No, a bicycle. Of course a motorbike. Don’t tell me you’ve never ridden one.” 

Freddie raised his eyebrows, shaking his head quickly. “That’s one I’ve never ridden before.”

“You’ll love it.” Dave said, turning and motioning for Freddie to come along. 

The two men strolled in the dark street before stopping in front of a heavy chunk of machinery that glistened in the street-lamps.  
“Well, what do you think of her?” Dave said, looking back at Freddie. 

Freddie stepped back, appraising the motorcycle. Knowing nothing of such things, he read the name on the side. “Oh, Triumph! Like Steve McQueen has!” Freddie squealed. 

David nodded. “Whatever turns you on,” he laughed, throwing his leg over the bike and turning to pat the seat behind him. “Hop on.”  
Freddie paused, taking in the sight of the handsome, muscled man astride the motorbike. He sighed in appreciation, then stepped over and put his hands on Dave’s broad shoulders, steadying himself to climb on. Once on the seat, Freddie scooted his hips forward until they were flush with Dave’s body. His cock was already semi-hard from the thrill of the experience. 

The driver reached around and took Freddie’s arms and wound them around his waist. Freddie pressed his body against Dave’s back, laying his head on the other man’s shoulder. His hands brushed Dave’s crotch and he took the liberty of squeezing the bulge there. Dave responded by leaning back and twisting, reaching his arm up to steady Freddie’s head before kissing him forcefully, hungrily. Freddie moaned into Dave’s mouth, tightening his grip on his erection. His own cock was stiff in tight leather, pressed against Dave’s ass, almost painful in its need to be released from its confines. Their tongues met with ferocity for several seconds before they separated, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck, Freddie,” Dave growled. “Wait till I get you home.” 

With that, he turned and started the engine. The hum of the motor made Freddie throw his head back, relishing the vibrations on his balls.  
As he contemplated the sheer sex of the machine, Freddie asked himself why he’d never ridden one before. Then, once Dave jolted forward and took off down the street, he knew why. His eyes widened and he removed his hands from the other man’s crotch in favor of wrapping them as tightly as he could around his wide torso. Holy shit! They were going fast. And neither of them had on a helmet. 

Dave felt Freddie’s fingers digging into his ribs, so he slowed down a bit, yelling back, “All good?” 

Eyes squeezed shut, Freddie nodded against his back, unable to speak or even throw a thumb’s up for fear of removing his grip on the other man’s body.  
“Just relax!” Dave yelled. “We’re almost there!”

The singer took some deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes. He felt his body loosen as he eased into the sensation of the wind in his hair and the speed at which they were moving. Dave was maneuvering perfectly, and there was something quite thrilling about it, after all. Before long, Freddie suddenly screamed, “Woo-hoo!” 

Freddie heard laughter from the front, and he pressed the side of his face into Dave’s back, unable to stop the broad smile emerging on his face.  
Less than five minutes later, once Freddie had once again begun to appreciate the way the motor made his undercarriage feel (but also just how quickly such a position would get uncomfortable), Dave slowed into their destination.

The two men dismounted. “Well, then, you’re not a motorcycle virgin anymore,” Dave said, patting Freddie’s shoulder. 

Now that the engine was off and the vibrations had stopped, Freddie fondled his trousers. “Christ, how can you do a long trip. My balls are in a knot.”  
Without hesitating, Dave adeptly unsnapped Freddie’s leather pants, just as quickly unzipping them and snaking a hand inside. He cupped Freddie’s sizable balls in his palm. Freddie stumbled forward, leaning in and allowing himself a throaty moan. 

“Is that better?” Dave whispered, to which Freddie nodded mutely, mouth agape. 

They made their way into Dave’s flat, which--thankfully--he did not share with anyone. Once the door was shut, Dave stripped off his leather jacket and the shirt he had underneath, revealing a broad and muscular chest. He pointed towards Freddie and motioned for him to do the same. Freddie did not have to be told twice. He disrobed his top half. Although he was thinner and less muscular than Dave, Freddie had significantly more chest hair. Dave clearly approved, running a hefty hand over the other man’s torso, growling deeply. He latched his other hand around Freddie’s neck and pulled their faces together so vigorously that their teeth almost clashed. His tongue darted out at the same time his hand explored Freddie’s torso, dipping below the waist, to the ample black hair there. He used the same hand to tug at Freddie’s pants. Between moans, Freddie helped Dave by sliding his pants down his legs. Dave grabbed the other man’s briefs and yanked at them impatiently, nearly ripping them off before Freddie intervened to lower them himself. Their tongues had not left each other’s mouths until the singer was freed of his clothing. Then, Dave released his hand from Freddie’s neck and stepped back, breaking their kiss. He looked down at Freddie’s cock, which bounced, a glistening drop of pre-come on the tip. He licked his lips and made eye contact with Freddie, whose mouth was parted, watching expectantly. 

Not breaking their intense stare, Dave kneeled in front of Freddie, pushing him back onto the couch. Freddie kicked his pants and underwear off his ankles and spread his legs to accommodate Dave, who maintained eye contact with the singer as he brushed his tongue against the head of his cock, gently, almost teasingly. 

“Ahh, fuck,” Freddie moaned, thrusting up involuntarily. 

Dave put a hand on Freddie’s thin leg, and dragged it up to his balls, which were tightening against his body. He stroked the delicate skin there while lapping gently at the head of his cock. 

“Oh, god,” Freddie lay back onto the sofa, moaning. He wanted Dave to stop teasing him, and he protested by bucking his hips up, which slid his cock further into the other man’s mouth. 

Dave tutted, pulling away. “Not yet,” he said, standing. Freddie looked up through his eyelashes, pouting. When he saw that Dave was taking off his pants, Freddie perked up and admired the tall man’s dick: thick and stout. Dave took himself into his own hand and stroked a few times, causing Freddie’s hand to go towards his own cock. 

“No, that’s my job,” Dave said, pushing Freddie’s hand away. 

Freddie was impatient, aching to be touched. He squirmed, another droplet of pre-come sliding down his shaft. He knew he would begin to beg soon. He watched Dave stroke himself and whined. 

“So impatient,” Dave teased. He leaned forward and sucked Freddie into his mouth, eliciting a high pitched almost catlike sound from him. He continued, taking his hand off his own dick and using it to stroke Freddie’s. He stroked the foreskin up and down, sliding its slickness into his mouth. Freddie responded with a chorus of moans and curses. 

Freddie knew he could come at any time, as he undulated his hips to meet Dave’s wet hot mouth. Then suddenly, the sensation was gone, and Freddie cried out. 

“Come on,” he begged. “Please don’t stop.” 

Dave tapped Freddie’s hip, ordering him to turn over, which he did without question. Then, Freddie was on the couch on his knees, gripping the back with his arms, his ass towards Dave. 

Dave squeezed one of Freddie’s tight round buttocks before slapping it, causing Freddie to arch his back. 

“Look at that ass,” Dave said, slapping his cheek once again, eliciting a purring groan. He leaned forward and spread Freddie’s buttocks, burying his face between them. 

“Uhnnn” Freddie voiced an incoherent moan of approval as Dave’s tongue flitted out to lick his hole. As his tongue played with Freddie, Dave’s hand came around to find the dripping cock. He began to stroke Freddie in rhythm with his mouth. 

After a couple of intense moments, Dave slid a finger into Freddie’s slick hole, which was met with an almost operatic moan. When he added two, and then three fingers, Freddie cursed and humped against Dave’s hand on his cock and the fingers in his ass. 

Freddie knew he was close to coming, especially when Dave’s fingers curved down to hit his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure into every nerve. But, Dave wasn’t ready to let Freddie come just yet. He abruptly removed his fingers and Freddie groaned with the loss of stimulation—that is, until he felt the head of Dave’s cock brushing against him. 

“Please,” Freddie moaned, arching his back and pressing his ass into Dave’s erection. 

“Please what?” Dave asked, snacking Freddie’s ass, teasing him with his tip. 

“Mmmm, I need it,” Freddie whined, pressing his ass back even farther. “Fuuck meee,” he breathed shakily. 

“Oh you want...this?” Dave drove his cock into Freddie in one thrust. 

Freddie screamed in delight as the taller man thrust in and out. Freddie propped himself against the couch, and moved so that the cock inside him hit the spot he needed. “There,” his voice trembled. “Right… there, ahhh!” 

“Coming so quick?” Dave marveled, as Freddie tightened around him. “Naughty.”

“Oh god, oh god! Fuck!” Freddie moaned as he came. His cock, untouched, spurted streams. His legs trembled as he felt Dave unload into him with a series of grunts. Breathless, Dave fell onto Freddie, whose cock unfathomably still leaked. Tossing his head back, Freddie collapsed, spent. 

After a while, Dave propped himself up on his forearm and sighed. “Get some sleep, and in the morning, I’ll drive you home.”  
Freddie turned his head and scoffed. “On that motorbike? Please, darling, don’t be ridiculous. I’ll call a taxi!”


End file.
